Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games
Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the Youtube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on August 6, 2014 and is the 5th episode in the series. It is also the most popular video in the series, having attained more than 20 million views. Plot Episode One day, Jesse is unable to find his games, upon realizing that his father sneakily raided his rooms and stole his video games. Jesse then reads his whiteboard saying "Get a job! Get a life! No more games!!! ~Dad" and attempts to find his father. Jesse then finds him outside, with a lawnmower at the ready as Jeff. Ridgway Sr. explains that he will run his games over. Jesse attempts to reason with his father, arguing that he is really good at gaming and that he wants to make a job out of it, to no avail. Jesse attempts to grab them, but is unable to as the games are mowed seconds after. Jesse then bawls over the destruction of his games for a couple of seconds before he realizes that Jeffery is filming him, and he attempts to ward him off. The camera then cuts to Jesse standing over the remains of his games, exclaiming that he hates his family before letting out a loud scream of sadness. He then starts picking up some of the remains of his games, even coming across a case that survived the carnage fully intact, although he throws it back on the ground when he finds that the disc isn't inside. Aftermath How Jesse has been able to recover from the events of this video has not been entirely revealed. In Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Jeffrey makes a comment that a lot of games are digital now, implying that Jesse re-bought some of his games digitally to prevent another incident. Jesse later confirmed that he does indeed buy his games digitally now in the update video to Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, and that he keeps his surviving physical copies of his games as collectors items. Additionally, THE BREAK-IN! showed that Jesse keeps a stack of his Xbox 360 games in the basement, showing that he did re-buy (or at least kept the empty cases) physical copies of some of the games that were destroyed as well. Although, in the update video for Psycho Family Therapy, Jesse revealed that the games Jeffrey brought upstairs in that video were games that he had hidden away during the events of this video. Most of these games would end up getting buried in a hole in Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, although most of them seem to have survived despite some damage to the cases. Additionally, as a direct result of this video's events, Jesse was banned from playing video games entirely until he got a job. This lead to the events of multiple Psycho videos, such as Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox and Psycho Kid Smashes TV. Trivia * At over 20 million views, this is by far the most viewed video in the "Psycho" series, and is most likely one of the primary reasons why the series is the viral sensation it is today. It has also a like ratio of 104,000+ (not much of a surprise). * Upon further examination, the case that Jesse picks up towards the end of the video appears to belong to the game The Urbz: Sims in the City, which is ironically an original Xbox game, when most of the videos in the "Psycho" series are focused on the Xbox 360 and uncommonly, the Xbox One. * If the subtitles are activated during the scene where Jesse starts to bawl, the subtitles will read: (Super Saiyan Transformation), a reference to Dragon Ball Z. ** That scene is similar to Goku's first Super Saiyan tranformation since Jesse and Goku lost something or someone very close to them, Jesse with his video games and Goku with Krillin's death. Gallery WhereAreJessesGames.png|Where are all of my Games? There is no fucking way this is all...! JesseRunning.png|Dad, I'm going to fucking...! Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games.png|The immediate aftermath of the shredding. j.png|Jesse noticing the message his dad left him|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games vg.png|All game cases Jesse owned|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games gj.png|Psycho Dad's message to Jesse|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games PD.png|Psycho Dad explaining why he is he shredding the games|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games Ga.png|Jesse's Video Games|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games Jess.png|Jesse feeling Horrified|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games arg.png|Jesse and Psycho Dad arguing|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games GaG.png|Jesse saying that gaming will be his job|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games FA.png|Jesse trying to save his games but hesitates|link=Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games JesseScreams.png Category:Videos